In awe of the Admirer
by Anouk Chizatz
Summary: *SEQUEL TO SECRET ADMIRER* Basically the story picks off from when it ended. Sasuke is probably more than infatuated with the Hyuuga heiress and it's upto him now to make her fall "head-over-heels" in love with him. Only problem? Hinata still likes Naruto and Gaara ain't any less of a threat.


**Guess who? Ohayo minna! Here's that long awaited sequel I promised you a month back! I have been a hopeless sloth in these past few months, reason being? I had way too much free time! Anyways here's the first chappy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER - 1**

**TIME TO WAKE UP PRINCESS!**

Milky white eyes slowly fluttered open. The brightness of the room had suddenly invaded the darkness within the eyes. The eyes squinted a little to adjust to the surrounding. Concluding the room was too bright the eyes shut themselves again. This time instead of adjusting the eyes the person just turned to the wall. This time a little more carefully the eyes opened up to the sight of a pale colored wall. It wasn't too bright which was a good thing because now the eyes could stare at the wall without straining the eyes. Now that the eyes had adjusted to the wall realization began to kick in. The milky eyes blinked a few times at the wall. 'Wait a second... This isn't my wall.' thought the person.

A tall shadow was hovering over her suddenly, her eyes widened in horror, 'Either I was kidnapped or brought here voluntarily,' she thought rationally, 'I don't remember agreeing to come here, and' she looked down to her body to see if she had any injuries, finding none she stared at the wall again, 'Okay! So no injuries and this does not feel like a kidnapping either... Then Where the hell am I?' she thought nervously.

''I see you're up Hyuuga'' said a strong male voice.

It hit her then; she jolted upwards only t

o bang heads with the male with the strong voice. She fell back on the bed and rubbed her head vigorously, chanting occasional 'Oww's'.

After a few minutes she looked up at the person and saw him rubbing his head as well, ''Gosh! You sure have a thick skull.'' he said.

''S-S-Sasuke w-w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-h-here?'' she stuttered in horror.

''What do you mean... What am I doing here?'' he asked amused, 'It's my house.''

'What the hell am I doing here in Sasuke Uchiha's house?' she asked herself, 'I, Hinata Hyuuga have lost all possible sense of reasoning. How the hell did I even get here?'

''T-t-then h-h-how d-d-did I get h-here?'' Hinata asked, 'Great going Hinata, since when did you start to stutter in front of Sasuke,' she cursed herself mentally, 'is nothing sacred for you? The stutter is meant only for Naruto.'

''I carried you here.'' he said coolly.

''Whaaaaaat?'' Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs. Sasuke quickly bent forward and shut Hinata's mouth with one hand, while his other was rubbing his ear. ''Geez woman! You don't need to scream.''

She innocently nodded her head, ''Promise you're not going to scream again?'' Sasuke questioned her strictly, Hinata nodded once again.

Her face was red at their closeness. Sasuke slowly removed his hand from her mouth and stared at her as if he was trying to read her mind. 'God, she's beautiful. How did I never notice her before?' he thought. Hinata grew a brighter shade of red at Sasuke's intense gaze. 'Oh goodness! Why is he staring? Do I have something on my face' she unconsciously rubbed ''supposed'' stain off of her face.

''Um... S-Sasuke d-do I have something on my f-face?'' Hinata blinked at him a few times.

His intense gaze shifted from a contemplating one to the evergreen 'Uchiha Glare'. Hinata quietly looked down at her hands...deciding those were the only things in the room that weren't going to stare her to death. (A/N: the Uchiha glare and the light glare. Incase you were wondering.)

Hinata had not looked up for a while, she had been fidgeting with her fingers and staring at the blanket, of course she did have her signature blush on her delicate features.

The Uchiha just stared at the woman in front of him, 'God! She's beautiful!' he kept chanting that to himself, reminding himself and cursing himself, for having missed someone like her.

'Um..'Both the teens seemed to have spoken at the same time. Hinata blushed and looked away, while the Uchiha just raised a hand to his lips, most likely trying to cover the red tint on his face.

He cleared his throat, thus catching Hinata's attention, she stared him with her ghostly eyes, he slowly spoke, and ''you go first?''

She nodded, ''How did I get here?''

''I brought you.''

''Why did you?''

''You fainted.''

''...'' 'Great! Hinata you are a moron. Not only did you faint, you also managed to get yourself trapped at the Uchiha's house.' she mentally slapped herself.

''Is that all?'' Sasuke spoke, breaking Hinata out of her thoughts.

''I guess.'' she said sounding unsure.

''Hn'' was his reply.

Silence engulfed the room once again. However, this time, Hinata couldn't help but feel terrible. 'Did I offend Sasuke?' she thought nervously.

Hinata was interrupted from her thoughts, (once again), when she heard Sasuke's chair move. She looked in his direction and saw his back turned to her. He slowly began walking to the door, just as he was about to turn the knob and walk out, Hinata screamed, ''WAIT!''

The Uchiha stopped in his track, smirked, straightened his face and turned back to her, with his usual expressionless face. Somewhere on the back of his mind you could hear a sneaky, 'Gotcha!' being heard.

She looked petrified, Sasuke was amused, of course you couldn't tell by his expression, now that was a whole different story altogether.

He raised an eyebrow at her, ''Well?''

''Umm... Could you please not leave?' she said barely audible.

Sasuke's dog-like hearing did catch that, but he wanted to mess with the clueless Hyuuga for a while so he replied with a, ''What was that?''

''Could you please not leave?'' she said breathlessly, her face resembling a tomato.

''Hn''

Not once meeting his eye. She felt as if she had just confessed her undying love for Sasuke Uchiha. 'Get a hold of yourself Hinata Hyuuga!' she cursed herself ''W-what I m-mean is…'' she said sounding unsure as to her true intentions, ''I d-don't know my surroundings?''

''Tch!'' he sounded annoyed, ''Obviously! It's your first time here.''

Hinata couldn't say anything her mouth shaped in a simple 'o' to express her opinion.

''You'll get used to it!''

She smiled softly at that.

'Wait? What?' she asked herself. Realization dawned on her. Her simple reaction could be seen in the form of her jaw dropping at the floor.

'I'll let that sink in Hyuuga' Sasuke smirked inwardly.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes! I'm a terrible person. I can already see the amount of bricks that'll come my way as soon as this chappy is published. But fear not mates! I shall update regularly! Apologies for being so short!**

**Yeah! You probably don't believe me... \(^A^)/ Gomen!**

**Please R&R (READ & REVIEW). NO READING & RUNNING.**

**Write in to me if you want me to continue... I'm just testing the waters. ($3$)/**

**Cheerio! Lotsa luv, lovely people... 3 ~**


End file.
